All Games (K)
Top 5 Games Played No rules, no specifics, all games. They can be horror, adventure, RP, MMO, etc. This is my list, so this list will be based off of games I have played and enjoyed, so walkthrough's and another person's gameplay do not count. Number 5 The Sims3 The Sims is a series of games that are very much like real life simulations. You are given the chance to create life and raise these simulations of people, or so called, Sims. Your Sim(s) may go through multiple challenges, such as, raising a family, getting a job, going to school. Now we can have virtual people do what we can't! Why I chose The Sims 3 was due to the fact it was the first of the games that I was introduced to. I had received it Christmas of 2011. I had close to no knowledge of the games but I fell in love the moment I set that baby up. Number 4 Payday 2 Payday 2 is a co-op or multiplayer, FPS. This game, being as simple as it sounds, takes you on the journey of a criminal. By journey I mean you just do heists. That's it. I was shown Payday 2 about a year ago (2015). Though I had seen some gameplay, I had no interest. My brother bought it anyways and invited me to play, I was willing to try anything at that point and found myself addicted to the game, it was very enjoyable and I do recommend. . Number 3 Left 4 Dead 2 Yet another FPS. In this one you follow four survivors in a zombie apocalypse. Fighting to survive and going from one place to another trying to seek a permanent safe house. Left 4 Dead 2, being the better of the two games, (still hoping for a third) has been a game of my childhood. I honestly can't remember when I started playing. I can only remember the times I spent fighting with my sister over who gets to play it first, and the times soon after I spent playing with my brother. Around that time had been the first time I had really realized I was a night owl. Number 2 Garry's Mod This game is literally everything and anything you want it to be. Does it need anything other than that? This game is my most played game on steam. I have played countless hours, and it never gets old. You get such a wide variety of different games to play, from Murder to TTT to Prop Hunt. There is even an RP option. You meet new people and create friends. Best of all... Mods. . . . Number 1 Smite Smite is an MMO, much like LoL and Dota. The only difference is Smite is set in set in a third person view instead of an overhead view. It is a multi-player battle arena. I had only gotten into Smite a few months ago. I love the game, I play it close to everyday, words cannot express how much I enjoy playing this game. If Smite was a person, I would marry them. Also Skadi is best god. . Published by Kira | Kitty684393 Date: 6/21/2016 Time: 11:25pm Category:Games (K) Category:Kira's Top Picks